His Secret Pain
by Moongirl123
Summary: Melvin Moody, the thug, the high school mobster. Got his nose broken in a fight and lost his rep. but is there more to him they people know. It will take the kind heart of a shy girl to get him to open up and find out, just exactly, who really is Melvin Moody.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok we all know Moody is a jerk but there is goodness in everyone so I'm giving Moody a chance for a happy ending. So here is what happened after he got his nose broken.**_

_**POV Lacey Lockheart**_

I stood there, behind a tree, and watched as Melvin Moody and Clifford Peache went down in a fight. a few punches were thrown, there was some trash talk; then Clifford decked Moody in his face and he want down groaning in pain.

"You broke my nose!" I heard Moody yell, his face covered with blood. He went over to his friends and they started teasing him, some just walked away. It wasn't long before he was alone.

I couldn't help but think 'Why doesn't someone help him?' I knew Moody treated people very badly and didn't really deserve to be helped, but I was cursed with a good heart 'Well I guess it's a good thing I always carry a first-aid kit' I grabbed my backpack, came out from behind a tree and went over to him. I slowly approached him, to be honest I was a little scared of Moody and I was also painfully shy.

"Um...hi" I said softly, Moody looked at me for a moment. I set my bag down and took out the first aid-kit "Uh... here let me help you." I gently pushed on his forehead and made him tilt his head back "Keep your head back, you still have a nose bleed." I took out some tissues and some water and started to wipe the blood off his face. I have to admit it...I thought Moody was seriously cute, and he looks better with his hair all messed up like that instead of how it usually looked; all combed back like a mobster. when I finished cleaning the blood I started to tap his nose gently to see how badly it was hurt.

Moody scrunched his face up in discomfort and let out a soft "ow"

I pulled away quickly "Sorry, sorry, sorry. Well your nose is defiantly broken but the good news is you're not going to need a splint just some bandages." I sais as I took some gaws and tape out of my first-aid kit and patched his nose up. When I finished I put my stuff back in my bag "Feel better?"

"Yeah thanks" Moody said locking his brown eyes with my black ones. Man I love brown eyes. I could feel my cheeks flush. Then my shyness resurfaced.

"You're welcome" I managed to squeak out, I got up and started to walk away when I felt a warm hand gently wrap around my wrist. I turned around to see that Moody had grabbed onto me.

"Hold on a minute you think you can just walk away after helping me, well you better think again missy." he pulled me back down next to him, I started to get a little bit scared. I wanted to tell Moody that I didn't want to stay but I knew Moody was a guy who won't take 'no' for an answer. He gave me a smile to calm me down "I'm just trying to be friends, don't you wanna be friends?" Moody asked me.

"Ok, I guess" I replied

"So..uh what's your name anyway?"

Um...I'm Lacey" I said _very _softly

"I like that name." Moody replied with a smile

'He heard me?' I thought to myself, I really was surprised usually when I talk to people they never hear me. I gave him a little smile "I really can't believe your friends just left you like that."

"Yeah some friends they are but things should be ok by tomorrow. They acted the same way when the first learned what my first name was." Moody told me

"You mean Melvin?" I asked

He gave me a confused look "Yeah, but I don't go by that no more. I prefer to be called..."

"Big M" I said cutting him off

Now he was really confused "Ok how did you know that? You a mind reader or something?"

I let out a small giggle "No we go to the same school we actually have every class together."

"We do?" Moody asked still looking confused

"It's alright nobody ever notices me."

It was the truth I was the shyest girl in school, I'm probably as quiet as Ricky Linderman. Sometimes not even teachers' know I'm there, I'm practically invisible.

"Oh, well um I was just gonna go home you wanna come and hang out?"

"Sure" I said

We got up and started walking. "So your nose feels better?" I asked him

"Yeah, a lot. Where did you learn first aid?"

"I volunteer at the hospital, I'm a candy striper"

"That's cool"

It was so weird to see this side of Moody, he actually seemed...nice and I don't feel shy around him. I wonder why that is, Soon we came up to a house, it looked old but it was obvious the owner took real good care of it. It wasn't real big or real small, it had a nice yard covered with flowers, an old wishing well, and a big tree with a tree house and an old swing on a big branch with flower covered vines wrapped around the ropes. It reminded me of a larger version of an old dollhouse of mine.

"Oh my gosh this house is so cute" I said with a smile

"I'm glad you think so 'cause this is where I live" Moody told me

I was surprised to hear him say that "Seriously?"

"You seem surprised?"

"Well it's just from what I've seen and heard at school I wouldn't have guessed you lived in a place like this" I explained

"You know there's more to me then people think" Moody said then took my hand in his, my cheeks turned red 'Do I have a crush on him?'

_**Okay chapter one is like 5 notebook pages long, so I'm calling this chapter 1 part 1**_

_**Hope you like my story so far :)**_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_**Part 2**_

"Come on I want you to meet my grandmother" Moody's voice broke into my thoughts'

"Your grand mother?"

"Yeah, I call her Nanny"

I giggled "that's cute"

He led me inside the house and it looked bigger then it did on the outside, it also felt kind of cozy. There was an elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair and she looked up at us. She was but not real old and I could see the resemblance between her and moody, they have the same hair color and nose. Her hair was long and she had it pinned up, her eyes were grey she also had a few grey hairs. She gasped, stood up and walked toward Moody.

"Oh my goodness what happened? Are you alright sweetheart?" Moody's grandmother asked him.

"I got in a fight Nanny, I'm ok." he said trying to calm her down

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Moody looked at me "...I brought a friend home, Nanny this is Lacey."

She looked at me and smiled "Oh my word aren't you gorgeous, you my dear are a dead ringer for Snow White."

II guess she meant because of my black hair and soft white skin, but my hair wasn't completely "black as ebony" it had two colored streaks one was purple and the other was magenta. Also my lips weren't "red as blood" they were soft pink, my eyes are black and hidden behind a pair of glasses. I was wearing a white blouse with short cap sleeves and a pink satin ribbon in the center of the neckline, a purple skirt that went down to just above my knees, white knee socks and black sneakers. A basic school girl look. I didn't think was the "fairest of then all" but I guess my looks aren't so bad "Thank you ma'am" I said with a smile.

You can call me Annalee dear" She replied

"Lacey was the one who bandaged my nose, she's a candy striper" Really!? Helping the sick and injured what a sweet girl" said Annalee

I blushed, like I do whenever I get complemented "Thank you"

"Well I'll leave you two alone, just call if you need anything" Annalee said walking into another room.

Moody and I sat down on the couch "I like your grandmother, she's really nice" I told Moody

"Yeah she is, I love her" he said

I just looked at him this wasn't the Moody I saw at school, this Moody was nicer, a beloved grandson who lived in a nice house with his grandmother. I don't get it.

"Moody, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead" Moody said brushing his hair back to it's former glory

"Why do you act so different at school? And why are you being so nice to me?"

Moody looked at me "You mean why does the coolest, toughest guy in school who pushes people around, suddenly wants to be your friend?"

I nodded

"Well..." he started, I noticed pain in his eyes "let me tell you a story about a boy I knew once, about three years ago his mother gave birth to a little girl. When his mom handed the baby to him the baby opened her eyes and he swore she smiled at him, he loved his new little sister and he was excited to be an older brother. She was so small and fragile like a china doll he wanted to protect her. You know he even got the baby something as a gift for the baby shower, he went to one of those 'make your own stuffed animal' places and made her a stuffed bunny. It was white with blue eyes and a pink stitched moth, he paid extra to have a music box put in it that could be operated by a pull string. One night e fell asleep in his sister's room he woke up to the sound of her crying, when he looked up he saw a strange man holding his sister and was heading out the window, the guy was kidnapping her. He tried to save her, tried to stop him but the guy knocked him down, when he got up he was too late the man and his sister were gone."

That was some story but I didn't understand why he told it to me "I don't understand, what does that have to do with you?"

Moody didn't answer, he just turned his head and looked at the mantel. I looked and something caught my eye, a stuffed bunny. I got up, walked over, gently grabbed the toy and held it in my hands.

"It's the bunny from your story," I said looking at moody, the I realized "Oh you poor thing."

_**End of Part 2, one more part to go then we will be moving on to chapter 2**_

_**Hope you're enjoying the story so far**_

_**Please review**_

_**:)**_


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

_**Part 3**_

Moody looked at me with those big brown eyes of his and I could tell he was close to tears "Molly Moody" he said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Next thing I knew I was hugging him trying to comfort him. I felt Moody wrap his arms around me and butterflies filled my stomach, it felt nice to have his arms around me and it was warm in Moody's arms. Maybe I do like him. I fought the urge to snuggle into him.

Moody pulled away and wiped his tears "When my sister was kidnapped I was devastated, I felt so weak, like I failed her it just hurt that I couldn't protect her. I never wanted to feel that way again so I toughed up. My parents blamed me, my Dad beat me and my Mom ignored me. Talked to Nanny and she said she would love to have me come live with her so I did and my parents moved to San Francisco. Then my Mom died of a heart attack and my Dad shot himself."

"Oh my gosh!"

"They did find the guy who took Molly, he was just some crazy guy who thought Molly was his baby, they didn't find Molly though. But I'm not giving up on her I know she's out there somewhere. I started collecting money and saving it for her, you know for doctors and stuff, hoping that someday I'd find her and bring her home."

"So that guy I see at school, that isn't the real you?" I asked, this was a lot to take in and I just had to be sure.

"Yeah, I mean the real me cost me my baby sister if I was the tough guy every one at school sees me as she would still be here" answered Moody

"I see, so there are two of you and the Moody at school is just trying to avoid the feeling the real Moody felt that night."

Moody smiled at me again "You really do understand"

"Yeah I do, why are telling me all this?" I couldn't figure out why he was being so open with me

"Well you saw me as the biggest jerk in school and yet hen I broke my nose you still helped me almost as if you were my kindred spirit or something. And I felt like there was something telling me that we were meant to be friends."

I looked at him for a minute "You said when you broke your nose, I thought Clifford broke it." I joked

Moody laughed a little "He did but I had it coming."

"No, you really didn't." I looked deep into Moody's eyes and I began to see the real him. A beloved grandson, big brother, an abused child, a real person whose lost and unsure. Then I realized something, I do care for him. We sat and talked for who knows how long, when I checked my watch. I was shocked.

"Oh geez I didn't realize how late it was, I gotta go." I said getting up off the coach.

"Alright, hey Lacey you maybe wanna make this a regular thing?" Moody asked me

Man can that boy ever not make me smile "I guess so, sure."

"Cool"

"And um before I forget, your no0se should be better in a week." I told him

"Oh awesome" he replied

"Also, for the record, I like Melvin a lot better then Big M." I said with a smile

Moody smiled back "You would probably be the first, but thanks."

"I'll see you later"

_**And that's the end of chapter one, I wrote up to chapter 4 so you can expect an update on Wednesdays. I hope you guys' are digging the story so far.**_

_**Please reveiw **_


End file.
